


Three Things

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things Jounouchi notices about Kaiba.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

The first thing Jounouchi really noticed about Kaiba in a positive light, was his voice. The rich baritone gives him shivers down to his toes, and the way Kaiba can bring a man to his knees with a cutting remark, or inspire terror with a well-placed threat is only made more impressive by the alluring quality his voice carries. It sounds even better when his voice is strained from a fight, or tense with barely contained anger, enough so that Jou finds himself trying new ways to infuriate the brunette just to hear the way his breath hitches with rage.

The second thing Jounouchi noticed about Kaiba, was his hands. Larger than his own hands, Kaiba’s hands seem to dwarf his, and move with a refined grace and elegance that Jou knows he can’t match. Long, elegant fingers and manicured nails are deceptive, he knows better than to think those hands are soft. No, Kaiba’s hands are harsh, unyielding and calloused, with electrical burns and soldering iron marks along his fingertips. They grip with unrestrained power, and don’t take no for an answer.

The third and last thing Jounouchi noticed about Kaiba, was his eyes. Not their colour, nor the coldness they carried bared like a knife, no, Jounouchi noticed those eyes because they watched him almost constantly. In the beginning, he had to insult, growl and force his way into being seen by that steady gaze, but now it came unbidden and followed him whenever they happened to be in the same room.

And somehow, Jounouchi can’t tell if the eyes watching him are angry or not anymore.


End file.
